Grey Days
by BananaFang1rl
Summary: Everyone has those days. Sometimes, they just need a little sunshine. 'Spoilers' (who gets together.) due to that, rest of summary is inside.
1. Chapter 1

I looked in the mirror, stained with fingerprints and watermarks from the past month of stressful up-do's and sleepy face washing. My stormy grey eyes stared into my own eyes again, and again, through the reflection, criticizingly. I think I'm a pretty girl, with my dark hair, that's messy in a good sort of way, so nobody minds that I don't brush it, and I've got a nice body too. It's just those eyes. They're too analytical. And they're grey. Stormy, gloomy, sad music video grey. They couldn't be that lovely sea green, that dance with the power of the sea. My brother has those. He's a lucky guy; girls, and good looks? That's really something. I've got my grades, and it's not like the occasional attractive person has thought I was pretty(at least I think.)"Hey Cal." My friend Caldeolo stopped fixing a laser pointer; his fifth, and rose his eyes to meet mine.

"What's up Belle?~" He asked grinning. Messy, thick curly hair framed his dark almond eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck to soothe the cramp that had developed from hunching over the small machines.

"Don't call me that." I said squirming with the slight discomfort the horrid nickname brought. It's short for Maribelle. That, or Mari Contrary, just to tease me.

"Aw, but it's so cute~" he said stretching out like a satisfied cat.

"My eyes are too grey aren't they?" I sighed laying on my back, now out of the bathroom, and flat on the soft carpet of the living room. The lopsided ceiling fan swiveled lazily; Cal and I made it when we were six, out of scrap wood and metal. In a way, it was sort of charming. Clouds built up, shrouding the sky in hues of pewter.

"Maribelle." He sat up, and spoke seriously, his usual confident and playful demeanor. "Why are you thinking that now?" I didn't take my eyes off of the spinning blades.

"I don't know, it's just, they're so... Gloomy. Like, a sad rainy day." Caldeolo laughed, making his raven curls bounce lightly. "Hey! I'm spilling my problems to you Mister thearapist sir." I scolded, askance at his usual strange behavior.

"Rainy days are great!" He grinned, as if he didn't remember being serious in his entire life."You know, when it storms, they cancel school." He mused childishly. I looked at him unconvinced. "And then there's no homework, so you can play!"

"C'mon Caldeolo, we're 14." I said smiling just slightly.

"Exactly." I raised my eyebrow, awaiting what on earth he'd think up next."We could build something, or draw something giant, or harshly criticize infomercials at 5:00 am."I laughed.

"That'd be excellent." I told him, assudring him, I was fully convinced.

"It's a hot chocolate kind of day." He described, laying back again on his stomach, making a little red dot dance across the ceiling.

"Actually, I prefer tea." I said, feeling that contradiction was necessary.

"Fine, tea for you then." He stood to return the little lasers, leaving me lying on the carpet.

"Hey Cal?" I turned toward him, flipping onto my stomach.

"Hm?" He was turning the knob of the door.

"Thank you." I smiled, even after he turned. He was out the door, before he answered, but I swear I heard:

"Always."


	2. Anything for my sunshine

No, they weren't twins, Altheda Stoll, and Bianca Solace-Diangelo. But they had lots of similar features. Straight blonde hair, maybe with a slight wave, Bianca's like the sun, and Altheda's like the waving wheat which basks in it. The same height, too, and with Altheda older, by just a hair. The mischief makers of the new generation on camphalf blood(and out of it too.) but every good prankster has their partner in crime. Even if it takes a little begging.

"pleeeeeeeeeeease" Bianca bounced around, almost comically, as Lucas Jackson trained, making his blonde hair stick lightly to his face.

"Bianca, I'm not going to get involved, Chiron will kill me!" He stopped for a moment, explaining in a futile attempt to cease her pleas. "Maribelle is way better at this than me anyways." The explanation shocked her, but it seemed not to faze her. He passed the reddened cheeks as a sideffect of sunlight.

"But but you're the closest person who can calculate the trajectory!" She looked up at him with her round blue eyes. "Besides, "she said her voice slightly lower "Chiron doesn't have to know..." He sighed.

a"Just this once." Her face lit up, just as he said this. "I'm _eaching_ you how to calculate it, ok?" She barely heard him, by the time he'd finished.

"Thank you~!" She wrapped her arms round the side of his shoulders, and brushed her lips across the damp skin of his cheek, making it redden. She assumed it from the training. She skipped off toward the Demeter cabin, probably to carry out the next order of mischeif. He sighed with a slight smile. Despite himself, there was nothing he wouldn't do for that girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{*^*}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Kinda obvious who these and this are about. Again, I value your opinion so plz tell me what you wanna see! Much love,~Miss Musa**


	3. Profiles

The requested profiles! Sorry if it's horrible, it all got deleted, so I wrote it angrily and haphazardly, still hope you enjoy it! ~Miss Musa

-_^^^^^^**]=]={={+{+{+{+{+{+{++{+{+{+{+{*]^]^]^]^]*]

Percy Jackson + Annabeth Jackson (chase )

Lucas (Lucas) Jackson

Age: 17

appearence: average height, wavy wavy blonde hair like his mom's, startling green eyes, and Percy and Annabeth genes so of course he's gorgeous.

Species: Demigod. More Poseidon than Athena. Can control water like his father, but is still at the top of his class.

Bio: he's smart and good looking, so of course he attracts the ladies, yet he seems oblivious to his popularity. He cares deeply for his friends and family, *cough cough Bianca *cough cough*. Trains regularly, and loves swimming. Eats anything blue ( not just due to family tradition!)

-Maribelle Jackson

age:14

Appearance: long straight black hair, and storm grey eyes, a bit short, but what she lacks in size she makes up for in power punches. She's the messy kind of beautiful.

Species: Demigod. Athena overpowers Poseidon side. Very high IQ, and can change the temperature of specific amounts of water, but not much else

Bio: A very intelligent girl, in all advanced classes, yet refuses to skip grades in order to remain with her friends. She contributes a lot to the group, but she forgets her worth due to her lack of poweres. Luckily people are there to remind her of her awesomeness. Like Cal. Oh yeah and she's a really good architect.

"Hey! Cal and I are just friends...?!"

The fandom disagrees. Moving on!

Leo Valdez + Calypso Valdez (she doesn't have a last name...)

-Caldeolo (Cal) Valdez

Age: 14

"And three quarters!"

Fine, and three quarters. Happy? Appearance: thick dark curly hair, dark almond eyes, a little shorter than average.

Species: Demigod(?) his mother is kind of like a goddess/giant/Titan, so he's not really Demigod, but we're calling him that.

Bio: inherited father's fire power, and everyone is accepting of it after the gods assured them that he didn't mean disaster. Together, Mr. Mechanic, and the Almighty Architect are an unbeatable team. Hehe~

-Dianne (Dia) Valdez

Age: 5

Species: same as Cal

Bio: very curious child (not very important, but I might use her curiosity to fluster people)

All: "No!"

Hm we'll see~

Jason Grace + Piper Grace (Mclean)

-Becka (Beck) Silena Grace

Age: 16

Appearance: straight blonde hair, shoulder length. Electric blue eyes, average height, somehow finds the time to always be stylish.

Species: Demigod. Zeus(well, technically Jupiter, but we're not being technical.) slightly more that Aphrodite, but she doesn't really need charm speak, she's very attractive.

Bio: named after Beckendorf, who was from another cabin, but greatly loved by the Aphrodite cabin (mostly because they made a cute couple too) she always gets approached by guys, and plays along, too. That's just because she doesn't want to hurt anybody's feelings, but lots of people get the wrong impression of her.

Nico Diangelo + Will Solace

-Bianca Solace/Diangelo

Age: 15

Appearance: Bleach blonde hair, and Dark eyes that are almost black. A little taller than average, ( she has a few other key appearance features, but I think I'll just write about it.)

Species: ( I'll write about it, you'll see)

Bio: she's very excitable, and despite her angelic appearance, she's a real prankster. Always asks Lucas for help, even if Maribelle is better at those kinds of thing. Ooh, I wonder why?~

"S-shut up! He was the closest person..."

Keep telling yourself that.

Frank Zhang + Hazel Zhang (Levisque)

-Samuel (Sammy) Zhang

Age: 10

Appearance: Curly brown hair, milk chocolate colored skin, a little taller than average. Dark eyes.

Species: Demigod.

Bio: he likes drawing, but he claims he's no good, because there's so much else to draw. (that he's not an expert at yet.)He's very gentle, and loving, and can find gems like his mother, and tunnel through the earth.

-Genevieve Maria (Gen/Jen) Zhang

Age: 10

Appearance: sparkling brown eyes, and straight black hair. Fair skin, contrasting slightly to her brother's

Species: Demigod.

Bio: She has a strong drive and has the ability to shape shift, much like her father. Very skilled archer. Easily develops crushes, and is the model for most of her brother's drawings. Is older by three months.


	4. Then comes marriage

**OI OI OIOIIIIIIIII! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO UPDATE. Sorry it's long but I started a while ago but didn't want to give you guys something not done. Sorry sorry sorry. I'll post three new chapters and a story! Thanks for reviewing. It makes me really happy! The main ships are the two I've already posted, but if you want me to add a character, make a profile, and tell me who you ship them with! I will take all ideas into consideration, because I have serious writers block sometimes. I'll try to update every weekend, if not sooner; after all, inspiration has struck! Thanks for everything~ Miss Musa**

Little Dianne Valdez was the most curious child in all of camp half blood. So much so, that she had almost been killed multiple times. But even so, some say without her, there wouldn't be quite as many little discoveries. Maribelle was sitting at a table at camp, munching on some crackers.

"Hey hey Mari." Asked Dia, strangely concentrated for her measly age of five. "Do you think you could be my sister?" She turned to Maribelle with that curious gleaming her eye that she always had.

"Well, sure, of course Dia. Not by blood, but, I could always treat you like one." She paused thoughtfully. "In fact I think we might already." She smiled warmly at Dianne's animated intake of information.

"In school my friend Reah told me if you married my brother, we could be like sisters!" Maribelle blushed fifty shades of red, as Dianne giggled obliviously to herself. She was like lucky Dia had a rather soft voice, or she would have been even more embarrassed.

"W-why me as his... Wife...?" She asked slowly, retaining her mask of composure.

"Because you're really smart, so you could help him, and you always build lots of things together." She thought of better reasoning, squeezing her eyes shut, then abruptly popping them open as the idea came to her. "You're really pretty... And... And he loves you a lot!" She concluded, looking satisfied with herself, as Mari continued to blush. He... He loves me a lot?! What's her proof of that? Did he say it? Oh my, this is really too much. Maribelle went off, over analyzing as usual, when both girls heard a call.

"Dia!" They looked over to see Cal, running toward the table that they were sitting at. "We were looking for you everywhere! We thought you left camp!" He exclaimed, catching his breath sitting on the bench next to Maribelle. That didn't help her blush, as she tried to scoot away from him. "Oh, Mari, are you coming down with something?" He asked putting a hand to her red forehead.

"Oh! Ah, yes. Yes, it's quite the fever I wouldn't want you getting it

so I'll be off!" She lied quickly, before speed walking out of sight. He loves me... She thought blissfully. Maybe marriage isn't so far off.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm really sorry for those of you who liked this story. I left it untouched and that's my fault, I really do apologize. I've been going through some personal things lately and they're still sorta affecting me so I'm not 100% sure if I would want to write for you because it wouldn't be of the best quality. As for personal things, if you wanna hear about it let me know but I mainly want to know if you just want me to write anyway? I can just throw the idea out there because I'm not going to abandon this story. I have ideas for the plot I just wasn't sure you'd wanna read it after the quality dropped. Thanks so so much and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
